


Fanvid--Gifts and Curses

by Mystic_Mermaid



Series: Lizzie's Fanvids [27]
Category: Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight
Genre: F/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-04
Updated: 2009-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Mermaid/pseuds/Mystic_Mermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Kamen Rider Dragon Knight fanvid featuring Maya and Len.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid--Gifts and Curses

  
[Find more videos like this on _Vidders_](http://vidders.net/video/video)   


**Author's Note:**

> Previously uploaded to my SireneMarina Youtube account. This is my updated version of my music video for Maya and Len from "Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight," set to Yellowcard's "Gifts and Curses." At the time when I made the first version, only episode 1-15 of the series had aired, so I told myself I would re-make it when I had more scenes to work with. So here it is, with scenes through the last episode. So much more variety! Enjoy!
> 
> For more Maya and Len, please visit my fansite dedicated to them:
> 
> http://rose-magnifique.net/mayen


End file.
